powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls are the negative counterparts of The Powerpuff Girls from a parallel universe. Overview The Powerpunk Girls were created by Oppressor Plutonium to mostly act as a foil to the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpunk Girls are made of salt, vinegar and everything nasty (and, of course, Chemical X). Like the Powerpuff Girls, they have large heads, large eyes, small bodies, white skin, and blocked tubes for arms and legs but however, they wear different style outfits than each other unlike the Powerpuff Girls' dresses with one black stripe, white stockings, and black Mary Janes shoes. They also come from a different town (Viletown). 'The origin of The Powerpunk Girls is American (Viletown, U.S.A., for instance!), and they were created to wreak havoc on Earth alongside Oppressor Plutonium, their father. They had no idea the Powerpuff Girls even existed, and could not be a foil to them. They live in an alternate dimension where Townsville is instead "Viletown" ruled by the evil Oppressor Plutonium. ' Personalities Their personalities are opposite to their Powerpuff Girl counterparts. Blossom's bows are tied neatly,while Berserk's is just an untidy ribbon, Bubbles has shorter pigtails than Brat, and Brute is extremely violent and mean unlike Buttercup's innocent nature. They are completely different from The Powerpuff Girls and date The Rowdyrunk Boys. Apparently, The Rowdyrunk Boys feel the same way. Team members Berserk Deadly Plutonium Blossoms counterpart, is a fiery redhead and her weapon is the grim reapers sword. Berserk wheres a red dress with a pink plaid skirt with a colar and a large yellow circle in the middle. She wheres stockings with black mary janes. In her hair she has a large red ribbon that when she uses it to attack the city it could choke someone.One simalarity between Blossom and Berserk is that Berserk is bossy just like Blossom.She is also the leader of the group called the Powerpunk girls.She does have a crush on Brick but chances is that Blossom gets in her way to try to get close to him. But when Berserk gets together with him it certainly looks like that Brick loves Berserk more than he loves Blossom. She hates Brute very much because she doesnt get along with her so well. She thinks that Brute is a disgusting little jerk. She is in the kindergarten acting club with Blossom. She has a very talented voice and is the leader of Shakespeare. When she transforms to destroy the world she acts all deadly and punches her sisters in the face. She was givin the grim reapers sword as a weapon because she was the only one how to use it and she has been studying it in school when shes not paying attention in class. She is the oldest of her sisters. Brat Dissonant Plutonium Bubbles counterpart, is a natural blondhead and her weapon is a fire shooter. Brat wears a dark blue tank top showing her tiny belly button. She has a black skirt that is wavy.She wears black boots with stockings. She wears about 4 bangles on her right hand. She also wears dark blue tiny bows putting up her ponytails. One simalarity between Bubbles and Brat is that Bubbles loves shopping and so does Brat. She is also the joy and the laughter of the group called the Powerpunk girls.She does have a crush on Booomer but Bubbles usaully gets in her way. When Brat and Boomer get together she gets angry because he thinks hes so cute and she wants to be like that. Brute She is Buttercup's opposite.She is a true tomboy. She is the toughest, grossest and most destructive one. She has no bangs; instead she has a black mohawk, wears a black jumpsuit; the back and sides are green, though. She wears a green over-fitting (contrary to the fact that Brute hates shopping for clothes, opposing to Brat) belt with dull silver spikes around it all around her waist and wears matching bracelets on her wrists, but only the sides are one-spiked; the rest has 3 little dull silver dots underneath and overneath. She also wears white stockings layered with green plaid-like diagonal stripes all around it and black and green hooker boots. The largest difference between Brute and Buttercup is that Buttercup would be easily disgusted by the things Brute enjoys doing. Also, Brute doesn't ever apologize for anything, opposing to Buttercup who always apologizes. Brute's element is vinegar. Like Buttercup, she's the middle aged of the group. Appearances The Powerpunk Girls were supposed to appear in an episode entitled "Deja View", but the episode was turned into a comic exactly like it instead. They also appear in the episode "A Punky Couple" which was about the Powerpunk Girls and Rowdyruff Boys falling in love, then teaming up to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Category:Characters Category:Villains